Rose Sullivan
by the lurker
Summary: Festus falls in love, but there is much he doesn't know about his betrothed. Dillon unwittingly discovers she has a husband.
1. Chapter One

GUNSMOKE "Rose Sullivan"  
  
He watched her set the plate down in front of Doc with a grace that attracted him like no other, and her presence filled him with a warmth he had never known. She smiled at him slightly before walking back toward the kitchen, and he felt his cheeks flush with heat. Doc's left eyebrow shot up in amusement. Rose Sullivan had been living in Dodge City for a little over two months, and from the first day she had arrived, Festus had been like a love sick teenager. In a way Adams felt sorry for the deputy: the man would probably never work up the courage to court the woman, and such a pretty, young, single gal wouldn't be alone for long. But for now, watching the deputy try and cope with the emotions Rose evoked in him was entertainment enough for the old doctor.  
  
Festus caught the look of amusement on Doc's face, "Now just what're you a- starin' at, you old scutter?"  
  
Adams couldn't keep the laughter from his voice, "Nothing. Just somethin' akin to a love sick puppy dog, I suppose."  
  
The deputy's lips pulled into a straight angry line, "You jes' keep your danged thoughts to yerself. I don't need to be a-hearin' 'em any more'n nobody else in Dodge. Ornery old goat...."  
  
Festus dug his fork into his plate of greens and steak with a vengeance, and Adams had all he could do to keep from laughing aloud.  
  
"You can't keep your eyes off of her, Festus. Why don't you ask the girl out for a stroll? Or if you can manage to part with a quarter, you could buy her a drink at the Long Branch."  
  
Festus glared at Adams, "Are you suggestin' that Miss Rose ain't a lady?"  
  
Doc scowled, "How the hell did you get that from what I said?"  
  
"A feller don't take no lady to a saloon fer a drink. Miss Rose is a lady, and don't you forgit it neither."  
  
Doc laughed, "I wasn't suggesting otherwise. And what's wrong with the Long Branch? Kitty runs it, and she's a lady."  
  
Festus looked down into his food, "I weren't sayin' she wasn't....it's just, I don't have no mind to ask Miss Rose out nowhere anyhow."  
  
Adams shook his head, "You're too stubborn for your own good. Or are you just afraid she might say no?"  
  
The deputy squinted at the doctor, "Yer jes' tryin' to git me to ask her. I ain't a-goin' to do it."  
  
"Give me one good reason why not?"  
  
The woman in question interrupted the conversation, "Everything okay for you boys? Steaks done right?"  
  
Festus smiled at her, "It's always good when you brung it, Miss Rose."  
  
She smiled at him, her voice light and pleasant, "Why thank you Festus, that's the sweetest thing anybody's said to me all day."  
  
"I cain't believe that, Miss Rose. Why if'n I was here all day, I'd have nothin' but sweet thangs to say."  
  
Doc smiled at the woman, "As you can see, Rose, everything is just hunky- dory, except maybe the deputy's head; I think that's a little muddled."  
  
Haggen glared at the doctor, while Rose frowned slightly, and placed a hand on his forehead, "Are you sick, Festus?"  
  
He could barely speak with her hand on him, but he stuttered, "W-why n-no, Miss Rose, I ain't...."  
  
Fully aware of her affect on him, she smiled.  
  
"Well you boys let me know if you need anything else."  
  
Festus watched her walk away, mesmerized by the view.  
  
Doc shook his head, "I'll just never understand you."  
  
Festus growled at the doctor, "You jes' mind your owned dag-blaned business; I don't wantcha a-messin' in mine."  
  
The old physician shook his head in wonderment. Festus was completely taken with the woman, but his own fear of rejection would keep him from so much as striking up a conversation with her. It was ridiculous. Then again, Doc doubted that Deputy Festus Haggen had seen much luck with women during his lifetime. Of course, with a little soap, water, and a razor, Doc figured Festus probably wasn't a bad looking man; but then, they'd never know. He cut into his steak, and wondered how many more meals Festus was going to buy for him in his quest to have a reason to sit at a table in Delmonico's. It didn't really matter to Doc; a free meal was just that.  
  
***********  
  
The Long Branch was busy with customers. Sam was pouring whiskey after whiskey, and cowboys, farmers, and shopkeepers alike were enjoying the evening.  
  
Doc took another sip of his beer, "You should have seen him, Kitty. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.....especially when she'd walk away from the table!"  
  
Matt had to stifle a deep laugh, and Kitty swatted Adams on the arm.  
  
"Doc! I'm ashamed of you, telling stories like that out of school." She grinned then, leaning in conspiratorially, "Did he ask her out yet?"  
  
Adams waved a hand of dismissal through the air, "You can just forget that idea. That man will never build up the courage to even start a conversation with her, much less start courtin' her."  
  
"Maybe he just needs the right kind of encouragement."  
  
Matt felt sorry for his deputy, who was fast becoming a target for Doc and Kitty's version of cupid's arrow.  
  
"Now listen you two, I don't think you should get involved in this. I mean, Festus is a grown man, with his own mind. If he wants to ask Rose out, he'll do just that without the two of you setting him up."  
  
"We're just talking about making it a little easier for him, Matt, that's all."  
  
The marshal shook his head, "And if Festus gets hurt, then what?"  
  
"Come on, Matt," Doc argued, "Aren't you jumping the gun a little here?"  
  
"If he's as attracted to Rose as you describe, no, I don't think I am. You two will set him up for rejection, and then what? Besides, this woman just moved to Dodge; what do we know about her?"  
  
Kitty was incredulous, "Oh Matt, that is the most mistrustful thing I think I've ever heard you say! Festus is a grown man, not a child. It's about time you started treating him like one."  
  
Matt's face grew red with anger, "I don't treat him like a child. Look, I just think we ought to leave him alone on this one...."  
  
Doc's lips pursed together, considering, "Festus is a little naive where women are concerned, perhaps you're right, Matt."  
  
Kitty wasn't convinced, "If he's that attracted to her, he should at least give it a shot.... besides, someone else might beat him to the punch, and then how will he feel?"  
  
Adams looked at Dillon, "Kitty's got a point there, Matt. We both know the old boy's got a soft center, think how hurt he'll be if he just stands by while some other fella courts her."  
  
The marshal took another swallow of beer, shaking his head, "Just remember, if Festus gets hurt, you two are responsible."  
  
************  
  
It was early in the morning, and Festus had just finished grooming Ruth. He walked out of the livery, and was heading toward Delmonico's for breakfast, when Kitty caught up with him. She looped her hand through his arm.  
  
"Good morning, Festus."  
  
He looked down at her hand, wondering what she was up to, "Miss Kitty..."  
  
"How about if I buy you breakfast this morning?"  
  
A big smile lit up his face, "That'd be right nice, Miss Kitty, but what's the occasionary?"  
  
"Just the pleasure of your company."  
  
"The what...?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor...."  
  
Kitty led Festus over to the barber shop and bathhouse. As soon as he realized where they were going, the deputy tried to break away from her, but she had a death grip on his arm.  
  
"Here now, Miss Kitty....jes' whut do you think you're a-doin'? I ain't goin' in thar, you know. Besides, it ain't open yet."  
  
"Clem gave me the key. Festus, don't be as stubborn as your mule. If I'm going to take you to breakfast, then you need to look like my escort."  
  
"Es-y-whut?"  
  
"Escort -- a gentleman who accompanies a lady."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They stepped into the shop, and Doc was waiting. When Festus saw him, he knew he'd been had.  
  
"You old scutter, what are you a-doin'?"  
  
"Making you presentable. Now come on, and I don't wanna hear any complaining..."  
  
Doc took Festus into a back room where there was a hot bath waiting for him. Kitty sat out front, trying not to laugh at the howls and growls emanating from behind the door. After about fifteen minutes, the two of them emerged, and she was astonished. Festus was shiny from head to toe, dressed in the clean clothes Doc had brought with him, and poor Doc was wet, and madder than a hornet.  
  
"Never again."  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"It was like trying to wash a mangy mutt. Every time I got the soap on him, he started to shake it off!"  
  
Festus tried to defend himself, "You old goat, you kept a-gittin' it in my eyes, and my ears, and betwixt other places I ain't even goin' mention in front of Miss Kitty."  
  
Kitty tried not to laugh, and Doc looked as though he might take a switch to the deputy.  
  
"Come on, Festus, a good shave will complete this transformation."  
  
Reluctantly, Festus sat in a chair, and allowed Kitty to work on him. She placed hot towels on his face, and then a rich lather, that felt silky to him. Gently she massaged the lather into the stiff whiskers on his face, and she felt him relax slightly. After a few minutes, handling the blade with ease, she lifted all the scratchy bristle from his face. When she was finished, she poured some after shave in her hands, rubbed them together, and then softly rubbed it into his skin, patting him dry with a towel. She ran the back of her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Now that's as smooth as a baby's bottom."  
  
Doc ran a hand across the deputy's face, and leaned in close, "You're lucky she left you with your skin."  
  
Festus almost jumped out of the chair, reaching for his old, dirty hat. Kitty grabbed it before he could put it on his clean head.  
  
"Try this one, partner...."  
  
She placed a new gambler's hat on his head, and then she cocked it slightly to the left.  
  
"There. That should just about do it."  
  
The three of them stepped out of Clem Richard's shop, and walked toward Delmonico's, getting looks from every citizen of Dodge that they passed. Doc stopped in mid step.  
  
"Damn...... I almost forgot. I can't go to breakfast, I have an early appointment." He winked at Kitty, and then walked away, calling, "See you two later."  
  
Festus allowed Kitty to take his arm again, and he held the door for her at Delmonico's. All conversation stopped dead when they entered, the good people of Dodge flabbergasted not only by the deputy's appearance, but also the sight of Kitty and Festus alone together.  
  
One of the homesteader's called out, "Hey Festus.....your new look get you a new gal?"  
  
Festus barked at the man, "You mind yer tongue, Walter."  
  
He held out a chair for Kitty, and then sat down across the table from her. Rose walked over, her face red with jealousy.  
  
"Morning deputy, Miss Russell."  
  
"Howdy Miss Rose."  
  
"You look mighty nice today, Festus. Is it your birthday?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Miss Russell's birthday?"  
  
Kitty spoke up, "Happily, it's not."  
  
Rose looked again at Festus, "A date then, huh?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we should call it a--"  
  
Kitty broke in before Festus could ruin her plan to illicit some jealousy, "--Yes, that's what it is all right."  
  
Festus looked at Kitty in shock, and started to deny it, but she kicked him under the table, and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.  
  
Rose bristled, and licked her lips, her voice going flat with anger, "What'll ya have?"  
  
Kitty smiled, "I'll have coffee and toast, please."  
  
Festus swallowed hard, not liking the fire he could plainly see in Rose's eyes. He pulled his hand away from Kitty, looking at her as though she had lost her mind. Rose glared at him, growing impatient waiting for his order.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Festus couldn't look at her.  
  
"I'll just have coffee, Miss Rose."  
  
She stormed back toward the kitchen. Kitty brushed the top of his hand with hers.  
  
"Just coffee? That doesn't sound like the Festus I know."  
  
His eyes flicked up to hers, "I just ain't hungry is all."  
  
Kitty felt a pang of guilt. Festus looked like he'd been kicked hard in the stomach, and she knew it was because Rose had been testy with him. And that was solely because Kitty was making it look like they were courting.  
  
"Rose does seem a little unhappy with you this morning, doesn't she..."  
  
"Maybe she don't like the way I look. I knowed you wanted a right proper es- y-corry, but maybe--"  
  
"--Festus, your look very handsome, so I doubt that's what's bothering her."  
  
"Then whut in tarnation's the matter with that girl?"  
  
"She's jealous, Festus. She thinks we're together."  
  
"Well that's the silliest thang I ever did heared."  
  
"You and I know that, but look around, no one else in here seems to...."  
  
Festus glanced around and realized that he and Kitty were not only being watched and stared at, but were the main topic of conversation in Delmonico's. His eyes darted back to Kitty.  
  
"Whut in the world's wrong with ev'rybody?"  
  
Kitty smiled, "People like good gossip, Festus. That's all." She took his hand in hers again, "You obviously care about Rose..... and judging from her reaction to me, I think it safe to say she likes you too. Why don't you ask her out?"  
  
Before he could answer, the door to Delmonico's opened, and all eyes flew to the big man filling the entryway. He looked over at the talk of the town, and glared at Festus and Kitty. Festus yanked his hand away, and looked down at the table. Kitty turned and realized why the deputy had gone a shade white that most men don't turn until they're face to face with death itself.  
  
"Oh damn...."  
  
Matt Dillon walked over to the table and tipped his hat to Kitty.  
  
"Miss Russell," then he turned to Festus, almost unable to get over how different the man looked, "Deputy Haggen." He paused, allowing them to squirm slightly, "Nice morning for breakfast isn't it?"  
  
Kitty could tell from his tone that he wasn't angry; as a matter of fact, he had already deduced what she was up to, and he was barely able to conceal the grin on his face. She looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Mornin' marshal. Nice to see you."  
  
Matt had all he could do to keep from laughing. Then he noticed how uncomfortable Festus was, and he realized that his deputy thought he was actually angry. He leaned down on the table with his fists, and moved close to Festus, his voice low.  
  
"How did they talk you into this, Festus? You smell like a flower garden..."  
  
"T-they?"  
  
"Doc and Kitty."  
  
Festus finally looked up at Matt, and detected the amusement in the bright blue eyes. He let out a long sigh of air.  
  
"Matthew, I done cain't say how it happened, but ya see, after Miss Kitty invited me to breakfast, she done tolt me I had to look like her es-y-cor- y, and then she took me to Clem's, but he wasn't thar, but ol' Doc was, and he threw me in a tub, and he started a-soapin' and a-scrubbin' like I was some kinda old dog, yessir, and then Miss Kitty took a razor to my face, barely leavin' me no skin, and a-pourin' some kinda smellin' stuff a-all over me.... Then she brung me over here and started a-pretendin' we was some kinda twosome or somethin' and then Miss Rose, why she don't have the time of day fer me and--"  
  
Matt held up his hand to stop the filibuster, "Okay, okay. I've got the picture." He looked at Russell, "You just remember what I said last night." He patted the deputy on the shoulder, "I'll see you over at the office later, Festus."  
  
Matt tipped his hat to Kitty once more, turned and left the restaurant. The last thing he needed was to watch a train wreck in motion, especially when he knew that the casualty in all of it was going to be Festus. As he walked down Front Street, he caught sight of Doc.  
  
"Doc! Hey Doc!"  
  
The older man stopped and turned, "Good mornin' Matt."  
  
"I just saw Festus and Kitty over at Delmonico's...."  
  
"Now Matt, before you go and--"  
  
"--I ain't goin' to say anything, except to remind you what I said last night: Festus is easily hurt, and I think the two of you should be careful."  
  
The two of them started walking toward Matt's office.  
  
Doc's voice held a tint of pride in it, "He looked damned good though, didn't he?"  
  
"Barely recognized him as a matter of fact. But did you have to make him smell like some kind of flower garden?"  
  
"That was Kitty's department, not mine. You'll have to speak to her about the way he smells." Doc smiled, "Any idea how Rose reacted?"  
  
"According to Festus, she's not too pleased with him. But then, he and Kitty looked like they were there together."  
  
"Yeah, that was a piece of brilliance, wasn't it? Kitty figured Rose might make a move if she saw that she had competition."  
  
"Either that or she'll run for the hills. I sure hope you two know what you're doing." He stopped in front of the office door, "Coming in for some coffee?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
***********  
  
Rose refilled his cup, and Festus looked away, feeling as though he wasn't a good enough man to make eye contact with her. Rose looked at Kitty.  
  
"Can I getcha anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you. Just the bill."  
  
Rose slapped a piece of paper on the table, glared at Kitty and then walked away. Kitty reached into her bag and pulled out a dollar, setting it on the table.  
  
"Come on Festus, let's go."  
  
With his head hanging in shame, Festus followed Kitty out of Delmonico's; and while he didn't see it, he could feel the glare of Miss Rose Sullivan on his back. They walked in silence down Front Street, heading toward the Long Branch. Kitty threaded her hand through his elbow.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She looked at him, and her heart felt heavy.  
  
"You're a lousy liar, Festus, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She stopped him, and turned to face him, "Why don't you go back there and talk to her?"  
  
"T'ain't nothin' to say, Miss Kitty."  
  
"Sure there is, Festus. You just need to say it." She smiled at him, "It's obvious that you care about her, why don't you invite her out for a walk or something?"  
  
"I don't think talkin's whut she wants to do to me right now. She seemed awful sore when we left Delmonico's."  
  
"You just march right on back there, Festus, and ask that girl out. You look so handsome today, she won't be able to say no."  
  
"You don't knowed that, Miss Kitty."  
  
"I'm a woman, and I do know these things. Now go."  
  
Against his better judgment, Festus headed back toward Delmonico's. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rose had been fuming ever since she saw them come in together. She had never seen Festus so scrubbed and attentive to his appearance; but he obviously did it for Kitty Russell. She had heard that Kitty was Marshal Dillon's woman, but it didn't look that way at breakfast. She actually thought that Festus was slightly sweet on her; how naive she had been. He was obviously interested in more complicated women. She was just putting in an order when he walked back into the restaurant. She felt her cheeks flush at the very sight of him, and today, that made her angry.  
  
He removed his hat, and walked over to her, clearing his throat nervously.  
  
"Uh, Miss Rose..... Miss Rose, I was wonderin' if'n I might have a word with you."  
  
She brushed past him, busying herself, "I don't have time right now, Festus."  
  
He fingered the rim of his hat, "Yes ma'am, I can see that, but it's kinda important."  
  
Rose glared at him, but could see by his eyes that he was sincere. She grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him outside.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"You have five minutes."  
  
"Well you see, Miss Rose, this mornin'.....with Miss Kitty.....well, it twarn't the way it looked at all, don'tcha see? Gettin' dressed up like this, and shaved, and all, well, it twarn't my idea. Doc and Miss Kitty did it. They was a-thinkin' I might be able to..... well, maybe I could..."  
  
"Festus. Is there a point?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then please get to it."  
  
"Miss Kitty thought if'n I made you jealous jes' a little, then maybe you might be interested in a goin' for a stroll or settin' with me in the hotel lobby or somethin'."  
  
"You didn't think I'd be interested if I wasn't jealous?"  
  
"I wasn't sure, you see....don't be mad at me none, Miss Rose, I didn't mean nothin' awful by it. Neither did Miss Kitty or Doc. It's jes' that I'm a might sweet on you I guess, and I didn't knowed whut to do. I'll be gittin' on my way now, I'm sorry if'n I bothered you, I jes' wanted a chance to 'splain myself, that's all...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Festus looked at her, confusion on his face, "Well, yes, what, Miss Rose?"  
  
"Yes to a stroll. You can call for me after six at Ma Smalley's place. That's where I'm stayin'."  
  
His eyes lit up for the first time all day, "Yes ma'am. I'll be there."  
  
She smiled at him, and he watched her walk back into the restaurant. He felt as if his heart would no longer stay inside his chest, and the smile on his face would never end. He put his hat on his head, and bounded over to the Marshal's Office. But it was going to be a long day until he would be with her again.  
  
***********  
  
"Matthew......whut time is it?"  
  
Dillon looked over at his deputy with slight annoyance, "That's the third time in the past fifteen minutes you've asked me that."  
  
Festus looked down at his feet, "Sorry Matthew."  
  
A slight smile tugged at the corner of the marshal's mouth, "It's three minutes to five, Festus. Heavy courtin' tonight?"  
  
The deputy's eyes darted to Dillon, "Thar ain't no call to say thangs o' that nature. I jes' wanted to know what time it twas, that's all. Ain't nuthin' else to it."  
  
Matt hooked a hip up on the desk, taking a long sip of his coffee, "Where you takin' her?"  
  
"Jes' goin' for a stroll...hadn't thought 'bout whar."  
  
"Down by the lake is always a good place to go. You won't run into everybody in town there."  
  
Festus thought on it: being alone was a good idea. All day long people had been making fun of the way he looked, and the last thing he wanted was to have any of them comment on his taking Miss Rose out for a stroll.  
  
"That thar is a fine idea, Matthew."  
  
Matt couldn't stand watching Festus fidget in his chair any longer.  
  
"Why don't you knock off early? It'll give you a chance to clean up before you pick up Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Clean up? How much cleaner can I git?"  
  
Dillon reached over and ran a finger along the deputy's chin, "You feel a little scratchy..."  
  
Festus ran his hand on both sides of his face, and realized that he was indeed stubbly again.  
  
"Clem's still in his shop...."  
  
The deputy looked down, then up at the marshal, "Truth be told, Matthew, I'd just as soon ask Miss Kitty to do it."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yessir, she done it this mornin'...and while ol' Doc tried to tell me I was a-lucky she didn't take my skin off, I think Clem's far more likely to just that thar thang."  
  
Matt tried not to laugh, but his voice betrayed his amusement, "And Kitty doesn't charge either..."  
  
"Now that don't have nothin' to do with it, Matthew. You been hangin' around that ol' codger Doc Adams too much lately."  
  
Matt laughed as Festus walked out, heading toward the Long Branch.  
  
***********  
  
It was half past six, and Festus was still pacing outside Ma Smalley's, hat in hand. He was so nervous he could barely breathe. What was he going to talk about with her? What if he bored her, or said the wrong thing? Maybe he should just leave. He wasn't good with women, and he surely wasn't good enough for the likes of Rose Sullivan. Why she had even agreed to go strolling with him, he couldn't figure.  
  
Rose watched Festus work himself into a frazzle, pacing outside. He was about to leave when she went to the door, opened it, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why Festus Haggen, aren't you supposed to call on me this evening?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am."  
  
"Then I suggest you do!"  
  
She went back inside, slamming the door behind her. Festus blinked. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that he was supposed to do. After several minutes of indecision, he put his hat on his head, and finally stepped up onto the porch. He knocked on the door. Ma Smalley opened it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Howdy Ma.... where'd Miss Rose go?"  
  
"Festus Haggen! Is that the way you come callin' for a gal?"  
  
He pulled his hat off, looking at his feet, "No ma'am. No. I was wonderin' if Miss Rose might want to come out with me for a stroll."  
  
"You sure done look different."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Just where are you plannin' on takin' her?"  
  
"Why down by the lake, ma'am."  
  
"Festus Haggen! You orta know better than that! No gentleman would take a decent lady down by the lake."  
  
"Well I just wanted to--"  
  
"Festus! Where are you going to take her?"  
  
Festus was ready to scream. Was there a person in Dodge who would just let him be? He didn't think that there was. He exhaled slowly and looked Ma Smalley in the eye.  
  
"Where I'm a-takin' Miss Rose is betwixt me and her. Now may I see her, please?"  
  
Ma glared at him, but stood aside, "Oh come on in.... and what is that I smell on ya? Smells like a derned flower garden."  
  
Festus ignored the barb, and stood in the parlor, waiting for Rose. After a moment, she appeared, and she had changed her dress. She was wearing a simple yellow frock, but to Festus, she looked like a princess. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good evenin' Miss Rose."  
  
"Good evenin' Festus."  
  
"I came a-callin' on you to see if you wanted to have a stroll with me."  
  
His hazel eyes held a combination of excitement and fear, and it endeared him to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"A stroll would be a lovely evening pastime."  
  
He held out his arm, and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He opened the door for her, guided her through it, and put his hat on his head. Arm and arm they began a stroll around Dodge City, and became the talk of the entire town. Festus was relieved that he didn't have trouble chatting with her the way he did other women, and she laughed at most of his stories. Rose found him to be perfectly charming in a very quaint way, and he was more handsome than she had realized.  
  
***********  
  
Ma Smalley stood at the window, peeking out, waiting for Rose Sullivan's return. After what seemed like an eternity, Festus and Rose strolled arm and arm, up the walk. They stepped onto the porch, and Ma watched the deputy remove his hat, all the while smiling at Rose. She leaned toward the open window, so that she could hear them.  
  
"Miss Rose, I done had the nicest time a-walkin' and talkin' with you tonight."  
  
"Me too, Festus." She reached a hand up and stroked his face, "I like you clean-shaven."  
  
He blushed, and looked down at his feet, "Aw, Miss Rose, 'tweren't nothin'...."  
  
She smiled and walked toward the door, "Will I see you at Delmonico's tomorrow?"  
  
He looked at her sparkling eyes, "Yes ma'am. I'll be there.... and Miss Rose?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be all right with you if'n I call on you again?"  
  
"Why Festus, you'd better!"  
  
She quickly slipped in the door of Ma Smalley's, giggling all the way up the stairs. Festus stood on the porch, hat in hand, staring at the door for a long time. His heart had never felt so warm in his life. It was like nothing could ever go wrong again; as if he could do anything. With a smile on his face, Festus put his hat back on his head, humming a tune all the way back to the jail house. He wished in that moment that he had his own place to go to; maybe it was time for him to take Doc Adams' advice and invest in a little lot of land.  
  
A small place for him, and if things went well, perhaps his plans might include a wife. Festus Haggen would have to think on that a spell. 


	3. Chapter Three

Matt took a long sip of his beer, "It's been almost two weeks, and he still won't trust Clem to shave him?"  
  
"Don't be fooled for a minute," Doc added, "It's not about trust. It's about money. Kitty doesn't charge him!"  
  
"That's enough you two. He's still getting used to the idea of being cleaned up all the time. I don't mind shaving him, although I think I'm going to teach him to do it himself."  
  
Matt agreed, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Do you suppose he's even kissed her yet?"  
  
"Doc!" Kitty reprimanded him, "You really need to mind your manners sometimes. That's none of your business!"  
  
"Might not be... but are you sittin' there tellin' me you don't know the answer?"  
  
Kitty smiled, "I never said that."  
  
"Kitty! You and Doc should really be ashamed of yourselves." Kitty swatted Matt on the arm, "Since you're the one who told me he hasn't, I don't think you should be pointing fingers."  
  
Doc turned in surprise, "Well, well, well. Weren't you the one who thought Kitty and I should stay out of this? Look who's in the middle of it now, by glory!"  
  
Matt set his mug down, "He just asked for a little advice this afternoon, that's all, and it sorta came out that he hasn't made a move yet." His voice turned serious, "But I'll tell you this, if she doesn't respond to him in that way, it's really going to destroy him."  
  
Doc took a long sip on his beer, "You're right there. He's hopelessly in love with the girl."  
  
Kitty smiled, "You two worry too much. If I'm any kind of judge of men and women, she won't refuse him, I guarantee it."  
  
Matt sighed, "I hope you're right. I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
***********  
  
Festus poured her another glass of the wine that Kitty had given him, smiling at her all the while. Rose smoothed the blanket underneath her, and looked out at the moon shining on the lake.  
  
"It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Fittin' that it has you to reflect off of..."  
  
"Festus, you really are sweet."  
  
"Miss Rose, you never done finished tellin' me why you left Denver."  
  
Her eyes took on a faraway look for a moment, then she sipped her wine, looking for courage. She set the glass down, and took Haggen's hand in her own.  
  
"Festus, there's something I have to tell you, and I'm afraid it might change the way you... well, you might not want to be courtin' with me any more after I do." His hazel eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and Rose knew she had to just say it. "I was.... I was married before, Festus."  
  
"Married? To some feller in Denver?"  
  
"Yes. But it was only for a month. I left him as soon as I realized what kind of man he really was."  
  
Festus tried not to let the hurt in his heart show, but the hurt in his voice betrayed him, "Why'dja marry him in the first place?"  
  
"He was charming, and worldly, and he swept me off my feet. I thought that man was the sun, moon, and stars; but it was all on the surface. After we were married, I saw the real man. He was a cheat, and a liar, who only wanted my daddy's land. And he--"  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't speak. Festus pulled her into him, holding her for a long moment, then he pushed her to arm's length. His eyes were soft, and filled with emotion.  
  
"What'd he do to you, Rose?"  
  
She nodded, "One night he came home, drunk, and he beat me to within an inch of my life. I left the next morning, and I've never looked back. I filled out the state papers before I left Colorado, and left him with all I ever had, but not me."  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Festus ran a soft hand down her face, "How any man could beat a woman is somethin' I ain't never gonna understand. And how any man could hurt you..... It tears my heart to pieces just to think on it."  
  
He put both his hands on the sides of her face, drawing her close to him, and a moment later, he lightly touched his lips to hers. He looked into her eyes, and pulled her close again, this time allowing his mouth to linger, he brushed her lips with his own.  
  
***********  
  
Bo Hopkins was tired. And when he was tired, he became mean. He'd been on a horse for weeks, and he hated to ride. That damned woman. She had made him look like a fool, up and leaving him the way she did, and he intended to find her and drag her back where she belonged. She was his, and he aimed to claim his property. Town after town he inquired about a woman fitting her description. It had quickly become clear that she wasn't using her married name. But she should have chosen something other than her maiden name, because it was too easy to track. But then, he had never considered her overly bright. He had married her because she was pretty, and because she owned land enough for a cattle ranch. Her father had just died, and she was vulnerable. An easy target for one as smooth as he.  
  
He smiled, soon enough he would find her. He heard she had gone into Dodge City. That was just fine with him, it wasn't that far, and he could get off the damned horse. He owed her for this trip, and he intended to make her pay. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Miss Kitty, I sure am obliged to you for helpin' me with this here choosin' a ring."  
  
Kitty smiled at him, and pat his arm, "It's my pleasure, Festus."  
  
She watched him as he looked over the rings in the General Store. She'd never seen him so proud or so happy, and it made her warm inside. But in some way, she was the tiniest bit jealous. Kitty Russell secretly hoped that someday Matt Dillon would choose a ring for her; but then, she knew it would probably never happen. Festus noticed the sad look in Kitty's eyes, and he guessed what it had to be. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.  
  
"Here now, Miss Kitty, don't you go gittin' sad on me."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not, really."  
  
"Uh-huh." He squeezed her shoulder, and then let her go, "Now which one of these here shiny bobbles should I git?"  
  
"Depends on how much you want to spend, Festus."  
  
"Well now.... I've been puttin' me a little aside ev'ry month since I been here in Dodge...."  
  
Kitty's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You have?"  
  
"Oh yes ma'am. I got me a couple hunderd dollars here."  
  
Kitty's eyes grew wide, "A couple of hundred?"  
  
"You betcha. I think we can git Rose a real purty ring for that, cain't we?"  
  
She pat his back, "Yes, Festus, I'd say so."  
  
Kitty looked over the rings in the case, and settled on one that wasn't too ostentatious, but had sparkle and style. She pointed to a round cut with extreme clarity and brilliance.  
  
"I'd go for that one there."  
  
Festus looked up at the storekeeper, "Mr. Lathrop, can we see that bright bobble thar?"  
  
"Sure enough... You got the money to pay for it, deputy?"  
  
Festus squinted at Lathrop, "I done got the money. Now are you gonna let us see the ring, or ain'tcha?"  
  
Lathrop pulled the diamond out, and handed it to Festus, who looked it over and handed it to Kitty. She studied it, and then tried it on.  
  
"She'll like this one, Festus."  
  
Lathrop smiled, "Gonna ask that Rose Sullivan to marry you, huh Festus?"  
  
"That's none o' your business, Lathrop. Man cain't do nothin' in this town without somebody sayin' somethin' 'bout it...."  
  
Kitty smiled, "I don't think you'll find a better one in these parts, Festus."  
  
"How much you want fer it, Lathrop?"  
  
"Two-hundred and fifty dollars."  
  
"Two-hunderd and fifty? That thar is robbery!"  
  
"That's what it costs."  
  
"Then you can jes' keep it."  
  
Lathrop sighed, "How much you got deputy?"  
  
"Two hunderd, not a penny more."  
  
Lathrop glared at Haggen, and then sighed dramatically, "If that's all you got, then I guess I'll have to take it. For now."  
  
"Whaddya mean fer now?"  
  
"You can owe me the fifty."  
  
Kitty glared at Lathrop, "And what about the forty-five you owe on your bar tab at the Long Branch?"  
  
Festus stared at Lathrop, "How in the heck didja rack up a saloon bill that high?"  
  
"Tell you what, Mr. Lathrop, you give Festus the ring for two-hundred, and I'll wipe your bill clean."  
  
"I cain't allow you to do that, Miss Kitty--"  
  
"--Festus, consider it a wedding present. How about it Lathrop?"  
  
"Well, seein' as how I don't want to be owin' you nothing, that'll do fine."  
  
Haggen smiled at Miss Kitty, handed Lathrop two-hundred dollars in cash, and took the ring. Now he just had to make sure he had a chance to propose before someone in town did it for him!  
  
***********  
  
Festus chattered on while Doc drove the buggy. Adams was losing patience with the entire charade.  
  
"Do you mind tellin' me what in tarnation you've dragged me all the way out here for? We're three miles from town for pete's sake!"  
  
"You can stop here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Just where in the hell are we? Middle of nowhere, Kansas it looks like."  
  
"Now Doc, you said yerself that we were three miles from Dodge, and this here's the onliest place I could buy a little lot o' land liken you tolt me too."  
  
Adams looked at the deputy, as if thunder had struck.  
  
"Are you telling me that you actually parted with money in order to purchase land? I can't believe what I'm hearin'!"  
  
Festus glared, "Now thar ain't no call to start funnin' me. You tolt me to buy land a longest time ago, and now I gone and done whut you tolt me, and you're makin' fun outta it."  
  
Doc softened slightly, "I'm not making fun of you, Festus. But why so far out of town?"  
  
"I wanted a nice place for me and the Mrs...."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Doc's eyes grew wide, "Are you tellin' me that you're going to ask Rose to marry you?"  
  
"And whut's wrong with that?"  
  
Adam's voice grew soft, covering his emotions, "Nothin'... nothin' at all."  
  
Doc smiled and pat Festus on the back, pride filling his eyes. For as much as the two of them argued, Doc was extremely fond of the deputy, although he'd sooner see his eyes poked out than tell the man so.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
"Nope. Gonna do it tonight."  
  
"What about a ring?"  
  
"Don't go gittin' yerself in a twist, Miss Kitty gone with me this mornin' to Lathrop's and we picked out a fine ring."  
  
Doc didn't know what to say. A clean-shaven, bathed Festus, who in one week had purchased land and a wedding ring; Adams never thought he'd live to see the day. Doc's eyes filled with emotion, and he turned away. Festus frowned.  
  
"Doc? Doc....did I say somethin' wrong?"  
  
The old man shook his head, "No, no you didn't. I'm just danged proud of you, that's all. Now come on, you'd better go tell Matt, you don't want him hearin' it from anyone else."  
  
"I'm thinkin' on askin' Matthew to be my best man....."  
  
"I think that's a right fine idea."  
  
"You ain't mad or nothin', are ya?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"You see, I had a tough time a-tryin' to decide which one of you to ask, but then it occurred to me that Rose'll need somebody to walk her down the aisle of that thar little church, and well, I thought maybe you'd do that fer us."  
  
Doc put his arm around Haggen's shoulder, "I'd be pleased, Festus. Real pleased."  
  
They didn't say another word on the way back to Dodge. There was so much unspoken emotion between them, neither wanted to break the spell.  
  
***********  
  
As the sun began to set over the prairies of Kansas, Hopkins smiled. He was within a day's ride of Dodge City, and finding Rose. She had humiliated him in Denver, and the only way to save face with the local ranchers was to bring her back, and tame her into a suitable wife. He should have known better than to marry an Irish girl, but temperament and spunk aside, she would be domesticated. He'd see to it. It was no different than breaking a horse, although Hopkins preferred dealing with cattle. Horses made him nervous. And she would pay for the fact that he had had to ride on one all the way from Denver trying to find her.  
  
Damned woman. If she weren't his property, he wouldn't have bothered. 


	5. Chapter Five

Matt held a mug of beer in the air, "Here's to the groom!"  
  
Doc, Kitty, and Festus raised their mugs, smiling, and then everyone took a sip.  
  
"Miss Kitty, if'n Miss Rose says yes--"  
  
"--Oh come on Festus, do you actually think she won't?"  
  
"Well if'n she does, would you be willing to be her bestest gal?"  
  
Kitty frowned for a second, then the nickel dropped, "Oh, you mean her matron of honor? Sure I would! But I think we'll have to let Rose decide that on her own; she might want someone else. When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Tonight. I'm a-takin' her out in Doc's buggy--"  
  
"--Oh ya are, are ya?"  
  
"You don't mind none, do ya Doc?"  
  
Adams smiled, "No, not on this occasion."  
  
"I'm a-gonna take her out to see that thar land I boughted, and then I'm a-gonna ask her."  
  
Kitty's voice was soft, and she stole a look at Matt, "I think that's real sweet, Festus."  
  
The deputy looked at Dillon for approval, "You think it's all right that a-way, Matthew?"  
  
"Right nice, Festus."  
  
Haggen stood up, pulling his hat off his head, "Well, I'm a-goin' over to pick up Miss Rose now. But I just wanted to say that thar ain't a luckier feller in all these United States than me. A feller cain't have better friends surroundin' hisself, nor a prettier gal to love, and I just wanted to say that I'm much obliged to all of you."  
  
Matt smiled at his deputy, Doc looked away, fighting off his emotions, and Kitty wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. Before anyone could say anything else, Festus put his hat on and left the Long Branch, heading toward the most important moment of his life. He just hoped he'd live up to it.  
  
***********  
  
Rose held onto Haggen's arm as they rode in the moonlight out past town, and into the country. He sang softly as they drove along in the buggy, and Rose leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"When it's moonlight on the prairie darling Mary//I'll be waiting with the ponies, love for you// There's a parson only twenty miles away, twenty miles away; twenty miles away//When the knot is tied, then side by side we'll ride dear, to a pretty little home I've built for you//I'll be waiting, waiting, waiting for you Mary//When it's moonlight on the prairie, Mary dear!"  
  
On the top of a hill, Festus slowed the buggy down. In the full light of the moon, Rose could see the plot of land with the large tree. Festus turned to her, a sweet smile curving his lips.  
  
"What do you think of it, Rose?"  
  
"This spot of land, you mean?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's wonderful Festus."  
  
"It's ours."  
  
"Ours?"  
  
"Yours and mine, Rose. If'n you'll have me, I mean."  
  
"Festus....are you asking me to....? To...?"  
  
He pulled his hat off his head, and the ring from his pocket, holding it out to her.  
  
"I ain't never done this afore, Rose, and I don't 'spect I'll do it right. But I ain't never felt this way 'bout no other gal. I....I love you, Rose Sullivan, and I'd be right honored if you'd agree to be my wife. That is if'n you feel the same ways about me."  
  
Rose looked into the soft hazel eyes, and saw the love lighting them. It dissolved her heart in a way that she had never known. She put a hand on the side of his face, and leaned in to kiss him lightly.  
  
"I can't think of anything I'd rather be, Festus Haggen, than your wife."  
  
He slid the ring on her finger, and she melted against him. Festus wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed her harder than he had dared to before. She opened her mouth to his, and he was lost to his rising emotions; for a moment, he thought his heart might burst with love. Festus cuddled Rose close to him, kissing her with an increasing passion that he wasn't sure he could control. Sensing their rising excitement, Rose gently broke away from him, and looked up into his liquid eyes.  
  
"We should be getting back. It's not proper for us to be out alone after midnight...."  
  
He was slightly embarrassed at the way he had given in to his baser instincts, "Of course you're right. I'm sorry, it's just--"  
  
She covered his mouth with hers for a moment, then spoke softly against his lips, "Oh Festus, don't you know I love you because you're not afraid to show your emotions?"  
  
He blushed slightly, kissed her on the forehead, and picked up the reins.  
  
"Come on, giddyup!"  
  
***********  
  
It was a bright morning in Dodge, and Matt Dillon stood on the boardwalk just in front of the office door, sipping his coffee. Festus joined him, with his own steaming cup, although Dillon noticed that the smile on his deputy's face outshined the sunrise by at least several hundred rays.  
  
"Festus.....is there anything you wanna tell me this morning?"  
  
The deputy's grin grew wider, "Well Matthew, I'm s'posin' there is. There's gonna be a weddin' here in Dodge."  
  
Matt smiled, and extended his hand to his deputy, who shook it heartily, "Congratulations, Festus, I'm really pleased for ya."  
  
"Thanks Matthew. Thar ain't a luckier feller this side o' the Mississippi, I reckon."  
  
Doc ambled up onto the boardwalk, "And just what makes you so lucky this morning?"  
  
"I'm promised to Rose, Doc!"  
  
Adams face melted into a smile, "Well I'll be, you tricked that poor lovely girl into sayin' yes didja?"  
  
Festus frowned, "This ain't no Halloween whutsit, no sir. Thar weren't no trickin' involved in this here affair, you see. I asked her, and she said yes'n, and that was it!"  
  
Doc pat Haggen on the back, "I'm happy for ya, Festus. I truly am."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Doc."  
  
"When's the big day, Festus?"  
  
"Well now, Matthew, I don't know yet, seein' as how we didn't get around to that..."  
  
Doc's voice held a tinge of amusement, "You didn't get around to it? Ha! You know what that means, don'tcha Matt? He was too busy huggin' and kissin' her to talk!"  
  
"You listen here, you old scutter, don't you be talkin' about my Rose that way. It ain't proper!"  
  
"Proper? Proper! Listen to him, Matt. Engaged for a night, and he's turned into an old man!"  
  
Matt caught sight of a stranger on a horse riding into town, and felt compelled to watch him while Doc and Festus continued to trade mild insults. By the looks of the man and his mount, he'd been traveling for quite awhile. The marshal didn't recognize him, but the little hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight on end, as they always did when trouble was about to be unleashed in his town. And if Matt had any skill as a lawman, this fella riding in was at the center of it somehow. He would bear watching.  
  
"What do you think of that, Matt?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Doc growled at him, "Oh never mind!"  
  
***********  
  
Dillon had quietly followed the stranger in town to the hotel, and after the man had checked in, and walked upstairs, the marshal approached the desk clerk.  
  
"Morning, Howie."  
  
"Marshal."  
  
"The man who just checked in, what's his name?"  
  
The bespectacled clerk looked up at the huge marshal, and asked nervously, "Is he a criminal?"  
  
"I just want his name, Howie. What is it?"  
  
"He signed in as Bo Hopkins from Denver."  
  
"Denver....he's a right far way from home. Did he say what his business is in Dodge?"  
  
"No, no he didn't. Marshal Dillon, is something wrong?"  
  
"Thanks for the information, Howie."  
  
Dillon left without explaining himself. He walked quickly over to the telegraph office.  
  
"Morning, Barney."  
  
"Mornin' Marshal."  
  
"I need to send a telegraph to Marshal Morgan in Denver."  
  
Matt pulled a piece of paper from the stack, and a pencil, and quickly wrote down a message. He then placed two bits on the counter.  
  
"I need you to send this right away, and upon receipt of a reply, I need to be notified."  
  
"Sounds urgent, Marshal." Barney read the message, and began to transmit. "Marshal, who is this man Bo Hopkins?"  
  
"That's what I aim to find out, Barney. And please, keep it to yourself."  
  
"I always do Marshal."  
  
Dillon looked less than confident regarding Barney's ability to keep quiet, but he tipped his hat and left. He headed for Delmonico's and a big breakfast. He was as hungry as a bear. Matt wasn't surprised to find his deputy at a table, watching Rose wait on customers. The marshal walked over to Haggen, and pulled out a chair.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Festus?"  
  
"Not at all, Matthew."  
  
He followed his deputy's gaze, and couldn't cover his own grin. He glanced back at Festus, and the look on the man's face said it all: Doc had been right, Haggen was hopelessly in love with Rose Sullivan. For a moment, Matt felt a twinge of guilt. In his own experience, he knew the feelings of love well, but he had never made the choice to give his own woman a permanent place in his life. There was regret in his heart, for he knew he had caused her much pain over the years. Haggen caught the look of sadness in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Matthew? Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Dillon smiled, "You've picked a winner, Festus. Rose is a very pretty gal, and sweet to boot."  
  
Festus looked toward her, "That she is, Matthew. That she is." The deputy realized the marshal must have come for a reason, "Is there something on yer mind?"  
  
"Actually, yes. There's a stranger in town, came in this morning. Registered at the hotel as Bo Hopkins from Denver."  
  
"I don't recall his name from the wanteds list."  
  
"He's not on there, I checked."  
  
"But somethin' about the man ain't sittin' right with you, is it?"  
  
"It's just a feeling, Festus, but I've experienced this kind of thing before. I've wired Morgan in Denver asking about the man, but in the meantime, I think we both should keep our eyes open."  
  
"You know, Rose is from Denver, Matthew, maybe she's heard of him."  
  
Festus motioned for Rose, and she came over.  
  
"More coffee, Festus?"  
  
"Sure darlin'....and I think Matthew here might wanna order somethin' ta eat, and the two of us fellers got a question for ya."  
  
She poured hot coffee into Haggen's cup, and then one for Dillon.  
  
"What'll ya have for breakfast, Marshal, and what's your question?"  
  
"For breakfast, I'd like bacon and eggs, eggs over easy, and some toast."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"The question involves a stranger who's turned up here in Dodge. Says he's from Denver, and since you're from there, I was wonderin' if you might have heard of him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Hopkins. Bo Hopkins."  
  
Rose dropped the coffee pot she was holding, and turned as pale as a ghost. Festus stood immediately, and put his arm around her waist, supporting her. Flo came out from the kitchen, and began cleaning up the spilt liquid.  
  
Flo's voice was as brittle sounding as she looked, "Rose Sullivan, what're ya doin' spillin' coffee all over the floor?"  
  
But Rose didn't hear her. Festus and Matt exchanged a look, and the deputy guided her to a chair, speaking to her in soft tones.  
  
"Rose darlin' are you all right? Rose?"  
  
She shook off the fright she felt and smiled feebly at Festus, taking his hand, "I'm all right, Festus, really. I'm sorry, Marshal, I'm afraid I'm very tired and not feeling all that well. I've never heard of this man, what was his name?"  
  
"Bo Hopkins."  
  
"Yes, well, I've never heard of him."  
  
"Rose honey, you looked like you'd seen a ghost when Matthew mentioned that thar name to ya-"  
  
She snapped at him, "--I said I'd never heard of him."  
  
His eyes held hurt for a moment, then he recovered, his voice remaining soft, "All right, darlin' if'n you say you don't know him, then ya don't. I reckon we'll know soon enough when we hear back from Marshal Morgan."  
  
Matt noticed that Rose's eyes lit with alarm, but he knew that now wasn't the time to press her for the information. He placed a gentle hand on Haggen's shoulder.  
  
"Listen, why don't you take Rose back to Ma Smalley's, and I'll talk to Flo for a minute. I'll meet you back at the office in awhile.  
  
"Sure thang, Matthew. Come on, honey."  
  
Never letting go of her, Festus escorted Rose Sullivan to Ma Smalley's and asked Ma to keep an eye on her. He hurried back to the office, to find Matt waiting for him.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
Matt poured Festus a cup and then the two of them sat down. The air in the room was filled with the awkwardness that the two of them felt. Haggen looked down into his cup, and Matt cleared his throat.  
  
"Festus, it was obvious that Rose recognized the name Bo Hopkins--"  
  
"--She done said she didn't."  
  
Matt tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible, "Festus, you were there, you saw it."  
  
"You done heard her Matthew, she said she was just tired, and weren't feelin' good."  
  
"Yeah, I heard her." Dillon set his cup down and squeezed Haggen's neck gently, "You keep an eye on things for awhile, I'm going over to the telegraph office and see if Barney's heard from Denver yet."  
  
Haggen nodded, and Dillon left the office. 


	6. Chapter Six

After leaving the telegraph office with no news in hand, Marshal Dillon headed for the hotel. It was high time he have a chat with Mr. Bo Hopkins. Matt walked into the lobby, and found Hopkins sitting in one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. Dillon removed his hat.  
  
"Howdy. Mr. Hopkins, isn't it?"  
  
The man looked up, "Why yes, it is.....not that it's anybody's business. And you are?"  
  
"Marshal Matt Dillon."  
  
Hopkins looked him over carefully, and kept his voice cool, "I see."  
  
Matt took a chair, "I thought we might have a little chat."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your business here in Dodge. What exactly is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Marshal....Dillon is it? I don't see how my business concerns you."  
  
"As long as you don't break any laws in Dodge, it doesn't, I suppose."  
  
"Well I haven't, so, good day."  
  
The man was slick, and Dillon could just sense that he was an operator, or a con-man; in either case, the marshal didn't want him in Dodge, but he couldn't just throw him out. However, there was something treacherous about the man. Not like a killer; even killers didn't shoot their opponents in the back. But this man... Matt knew there was no honesty in him at all, and in the marshal's professional opinion, that made Bo Hopkins more dangerous than a gunfighter.  
  
"I just like to get to know the folks who are passing through. That is what you're doin' ain't it?"  
  
Hopkins was losing his patience, "I am here on personal business, Marshal, and yes, I will leave when it is concluded."  
  
Dillon stood, erecting himself to his fullest possible height, allowing Hopkins to see how truly large a man he was.  
  
"Fine, fine. If you need any assistance, my deputy and I can be found at the Marshal's Office on Front Street."  
  
Dillon put his hat on his head and walked out of the hotel, heading for Ma Smalley's. He knew his deputy would have a lot to say about it later, but for now, the mystery of Bo Hopkins' personal business, and how it may or may not be connected to Rose Sullivan was foremost on his mind. A terrible twinge of misgiving hit Matt as he stepped up on the porch of the boarding house; how much did Festus really know about Rose Sullivan? He knew she was from Denver, but Matt wondered how much beyond that. It was not in his deputy's nature to be suspicious, but it was in Dillon's. His belly felt tight. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Festus, and something deep inside him told him his prying would do just that.  
  
He stopped on the porch, about to knock. His hand dropped back to his side. Maybe he should just let this one go. Dillon closed his eyes: he couldn't let it go. He had a responsibility to the citizens of Dodge, and he could sense that Bo Hopkins was a dangerous man. He didn't yet know how, but he could feel it, and his instincts were rarely wrong. He knocked on the door, and Ma Smalley answered. He removed his hat.  
  
"Afternoon, Ma."  
  
"Why Marshal Dillon...what brings you by?"  
  
"I was wonderin' if I might speak with Rose Sullivan for a moment."  
  
"I don't rightly know. The poor thing came home from work sicker than a kitten out in the snow. But come on in to the parlor, and I'll go up and see if she can come downstairs for a few minutes."  
  
"Much obliged, ma'am."  
  
Dillon entered the parlor, and sat in a chair. A moment later, Rose appeared. She looked frail and vulnerable somehow. Matt stood and nodded to her.  
  
"Afternoon Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Marshal."  
  
The two of them sat down, and Matt fidgeted in his chair.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to see me about Marshal?"  
  
"Well, yes. Bo Hopkins."  
  
Her voice turned frigid, "I told you earlier, I don't know the man."  
  
Dillon kept his voice calm, "All due respect ma'am, but I don't think you're bein' entirely truthful with me."  
  
"Does Festus know you're here?"  
  
"No. I thought this little talk should be just between us..... and anything you tell me will stay between us, unless you decide otherwise."  
  
Her eyes raised to meet his, but still, she said nothing. Dillon smiled at her.  
  
"I know you're very fond of Festus--"  
  
"--Fond? I'm in love with him, and I'll thank you to leave my feelings for your deputy out of this. Using a girl's emotions against her, Marshal, isn't right."  
  
"I'm not trying to do that Miss Sullivan, I promise you." His voice grew cold, "But I don't want to see Festus Haggen hurt in anyway." He paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. "If you know something about this Bo Hopkins, I'd appreciate hearing it."  
  
She looked at him, and knew that she could trust him, that she needed to trust him for Festus' sake.  
  
"Bo Hopkins was my husband."  
  
"Husband?"  
  
"Festus knows that I was married, and that my husband....." She swallowed hard before she continued, "He beat me, Marshal. Bo Hopkins married me for my father's land, and he turned out not to be at all the man I thought I was marrying. So I left him."  
  
"And Festus knows about all this?"  
  
"I said he did, didn't I? He just doesn't know that it was Bo Hopkins. Oh please, Marshal, if you care about Festus at all, you won't tell him. If he finds out, I'm afraid--"  
  
"--You're afraid of what he'll do."  
  
Her voice was a mere whisper, "Yes. You didn't see his eyes when I told him that my husband beat me. It was a fierceness in him that isn't usually there. If he knew that Bo was here to take me back, well.... I'm afraid he'd try and kill him."  
  
"And you're certain that Hopkins is here in Dodge for you? You didn't tell him where you were goin' didja?"  
  
"No, of course not. But if he's here, it's because he knows I am. Promise me you won't tell Festus who he is, please Marshal."  
  
Matt's lips pressed into a hard line, "I'm inclined to agree with you that for his own good, we shouldn't tell Festus. But that does leave us with a problem."  
  
"Yes, how do we explain my need to go into hiding."  
  
"Exactly." Matt thought for a minute, "I think I may have a solution. You know Kitty Russell over at the Long Branch?"  
  
"I know who she is, yes."  
  
"I'll go speak to her, explain what's going on--"  
  
"--No, please. Please don't tell anyone else. If Festus finds out--"  
  
"--Miss Sullivan, you can trust Kitty, believe me. I'll arrange for her to keep you in one of the rooms upstairs. No one will know about it. You'll pack your things and tell Ma Smalley that you're leavin' town, that way if Hopkins comes lookin' for ya, he'll think you already left."  
  
"But what about Festus?"  
  
"I'm afraid in order to protect him, we're going to have to keep him in the dark."  
  
"Marshal, he'll think I've run out on him."  
  
"Better that than dead. If this man Hopkins is as dangerous as I think he is, I know he wouldn't hesitate shooting Festus or any other man in the back. You do what I told ya, and I'll be back to get you over to the Long Branch in an hour."  
  
He stood up to leave, and her voice stopped him.  
  
"Marshal..... what will you tell him?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something gentle."  
  
Matt put his hat on and left Ma Smalley's, feeling sick to his stomach. He was going to have to hurt Festus, there was no way around it. He just had to remind himself: better a broken heart than a broken neck. And in the end, if they were able to call out Bo Hopkins, then all would be well, and Rose and Festus could get married. He shuddered to think what the other alternatives were....  
  
***********  
  
After explaining the situation to Kitty, and listening to her argument for telling Festus what was going on, and making her promise she would say nothing, Matt went back to Ma Smalley's to pick up Rose. He quickly spirited her off to the back entrance of the Long Branch, inquiring what Ma's reaction to her sudden departure had been. Rose told him that she gave Ma the sick relative in Wyoming excuse, and that the old woman seemed to accept it. The two of them tactfully avoided any discussion of how Festus was going to react to the news when Matt told him.  
  
Kitty helped Rose get settled into a room upstairs in the Long Branch, and the only people to know she was there were Kitty, Matt, and Sam; but the latter had always been one of the most tightlipped people in Dodge, so the marshal wasn't concerned. Kitty was going to Delmonico's to tell Flo that Rose had to make an emergency trip to Wyoming, while Matt had the unpleasant task of talking to Festus. Dillon kept telling himself that it was for Haggen's own good, and that even though it was difficult, it was for his own protection.  
  
Still, it left him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The marshal caught up with Bo Hopkins outside of Delmonico's.  
  
"Afternoon, Mr. Hopkins."  
  
The man turned and hid the nasty snarl forming on his lips when he saw the big man, "Marshal Dillon, what a surprise. A little late for lunch, aren't you?"  
  
"How's your business going?"  
  
Hopkins turned toward Matt, "It's comin' along, Marshal, thanks for askin'."  
  
Hopkins moved down the street, leaving Dillon flat. Matt quickly went into Delmonico's and over to Flo. He pulled his hat off his head.  
  
"Afternoon, Flo."  
  
"Marshal."  
  
"The stranger who just left here..."  
  
"Bo Hopkins, whut about him?"  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"About two dollars worth o' lunch."  
  
Dillon didn't have a lot of patience, "Did he ask about Rose?"  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"What'd you tell him?"  
  
"That she was stayin' at Ma Smalley's, but that I think she left town for a spell."  
  
"Much obliged, Flo."  
  
Matt put his hat on and went quickly to Ma Smalley's boarding house, but he was too late to catch Hopkins there. Ma confirmed that Hopkins had inquired about Rose, and that she explained to him that Rose was visiting a sick relative in Wyoming. Dillon smiled at her and took his leave. Maybe Hopkins would head North.  
  
***********  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Barney came into the Marshal's Office with a telegraph message from Denver. Matt opened it, and quickly read it:  
  
"No warrants or wants on Hopkins STOP Clever and Underhanded STOP Looking for wife named Rose STOP Please advise if help needed STOP"  
  
Barney looked at Dillon, "Says his wife's name is Rose....that ain't the deputy's Rose, is it?"  
  
"Barney, don't you have anything else to do?"  
  
"That's the thanks I git for runnin' over here?"  
  
Dillon glared, so Barney left quickly, leaving Matt to ponder his next move.  
  
***********  
  
A little before seven, Dillon sent Festus for a beer at the Long Branch, and he went to pay a visit to the Freight office. Matt walked in to find Nathan Burke closing up for the night.  
  
"Marshal, I'm just about to close."  
  
"That's fine, Nathan, I'm just lookin' for a little information is all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Did a stranger come in here today askin' about Rose Sullivan?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, one did. He also asked if a stage left today at noon."  
  
"Whadja tell him?"  
  
"That one did. The only problem was the fella thought it was heading North towards Wyoming. But don't worry, Marshal, I set him straight on that score, and also told him that Rose wasn't on it in any case." Dillon tried to stifle a moan, and Burke continued, "He was a pleasant enough guy, asked me who Miss Sullivan had cottoned to in Dodge, so I told him about the pending wedding. The guy sure seemed excited when I told him about Festus."  
  
Matt's heart dropped to his knees, "Did he ask where he could find Festus?"  
  
"Sure 'nough did. Told him this time o' night he should try the Long Branch."  
  
Matt glared at the man, "You know Burke, you could always have a second career as the Town Crier should anything ever happen to Barney."  
  
Dillon ran out quickly, heading toward Kitty's saloon.  
  
***********  
  
Hopkins had been at the bar, downing whiskey, watching the patrons around him. It didn't take him long to figure out who Festus was; he was sitting at a table with the owner of the saloon, and the old doctor of the town. The redheaded woman was trying to cheer the deputy up, and she didn't appear to be having much luck. Hopkins had waited about as long as he was going to. He downed one last shot of whiskey, tossed some coins on the bar and headed over to the table.  
  
"You Haggen?"  
  
Festus turned around, "Festus Haggen, yes sir."  
  
Hopkins was slightly amused; although what Rose saw in the country bumpkin was beyond him. No matter, the good deputy wouldn't be around much longer.  
  
"Heard you were carrying on with my woman."  
  
Festus frowned, "Jes' what are you talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Rose Sullivan. She's my wife."  
  
Festus stood slowly, glaring at the man, his voice staying even, "That so..."  
  
Kitty's voice was pitched with anxiety, "Festus, he's trying to bait you... please, sit down."  
  
Doc added his two cents, "She's right you knot-head. Just sit down."  
  
Hopkins cocked his six-gun and shot at the floor, barely missing one of the deputy's boots. Festus stopped, and squinted at the man.  
  
"So you're the feller who has to beat up on women 'cause ya ain't got nothin' below yer belt. I was a-wonderin' just what a feller like that would do with no gal to take it out on..."  
  
Hopkins cocked the hammer on his gun again, "Just keep talking, Deputy. Give me an excuse."  
  
A voice from the top of the stairs called out, "Bo! Put the gun down!"  
  
"Ah......what have we here? The woman who supposedly went to visit a sick relative in Wyoming? Why Rose, what a surprise..."  
  
Festus looked like he had been hit by a train, "Rose? Matthew told me you left town. What in the hell is goin' on?"  
  
She came down the stairs quickly, "Festus, please try and understand, the Marshal and I thought--"  
  
"--Matthew knowed you didn't go?" He looked at Kitty, and then Doc, "And I reckon the two of you are in on it too...."  
  
Rose walked slowly over to Festus, and took his hand, "We were all afraid of what you might do if you knew Bo was in town. I was afraid."  
  
Hopkins began to laugh, "You were afraid of what this mangy little man would do to me? That's rich! You always were as stupid as a whore, Rose."  
  
Festus turned to the man, "You mind yer mouth, or I'll shut it for ya, real permanent-like."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Festus unbuckled his gun belt, setting it on the table, "I'm unarmed, Mister, whut about you?"  
  
Rose held onto Haggen's hand, "Festus, please, don't..."  
  
He squeezed her hand then let go, "It'll be all right, Rose."  
  
Kitty grabbed his arm, "Festus, no?"  
  
"Thar ain't no choice, Miss Kitty."  
  
As Hopkins set down his gun belt, he took a hard swing at Festus, connecting with the man's jaw, painfully. Haggen toppled over backward, smashing into a table. Scrambling up, the deputy ran at Hopkins, knocking the man over at the waist. Then he smashed his fists into Hopkins' several times, before the man kicked him in the belly. Festus fell over, and Hopkins took advantage by kicking him several times in the ribs, causing Haggen to cry out as they broke. The deputy hooked a boot behind Hopkins' right foot, and pulled with all his might, toppling the man to the floor. Festus pounded into the man with his fists, but Hopkins came back with a hard right cross to the temple, dazing the deputy. Pulling himself up again, Festus landed another hard hit to Hopkins' face, sending the man careening into the table he had set his gun on.  
  
Dillon entered at that moment, gun drawn, shouting, "That's enough!"  
  
And thanks to the marshal's distraction, Hopkins found his opening; he pulled his gun from its holster, and wheeled around on Festus. Rose saw the glint of metal, and to her horror realized Festus was nowhere near his weapon, and Dillon didn't have a clean shot.  
  
"Festus! No!"  
  
Rose threw herself in front of Haggen just as Hopkins fired. She took the bullet full in the chest, falling backward toward Festus. He caught her in his arms, her blood splattering his face and hands The crowd ducked after the first shot, and Hopkins never got off a second. Dillon fired the moment he had a clear line, dropping the man where he stood. The deputy looked lost in his drowning emotions. Gently he lay Rose on the floor, cradling her upper body in his arms.  
  
"Doc! Doc!"  
  
Adams knelt down, but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Rose would survive the blow she took. Kitty stood behind Festus, her hand covering her mouth, stifling any cries that wanted to escape. Matt crossed the room and knelt next to Adams.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
The old physician looked at Dillon, and the marshal knew the truth. He closed his eyes for a moment, guilt flooding his soul.  
  
Festus looked again at Adams, "Doc, you gotta save her, please...."  
  
Rose gripped the deputy's shirt, her voice a bare whisper, "Festus...."  
  
He leaned down to her, his voice fighting to stay calm, "I'm here, darlin'....don't you try and talk none. Ol' Doc'll fix ya, you'll see. You just lie still."  
  
She shook her head, "Festus, I love you, always."  
  
He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. His breath was hot against her mouth, "I love you too, Rose darlin'..... I love you so much.."  
  
Kitty had to turn away, to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. Matt stood and pulled her into him for a moment. Festus looked up at Adams, his eyes wet and pleading with his old friend.  
  
"Doc, please...."  
  
Stifling his own emotions, Doc barked, "Matt.....get her up to my office."  
  
Dillon looked at the man as if he had lost his mind.  
  
Doc growled at him, "Now!"  
  
Matt took Rose gently from Festus, but she was already growing cold. He couldn't understand what Doc was doing, but without a word he carried her out of the Long Branch, heading toward the old man's office. Doc stopped Festus in mid-step as he tried to follow, then he turned to Kitty.  
  
"Clean him up, and then bring him over to my office." Haggen started to argue, but Adams waved him off gruffly, "Festus, just do as I say." Then he softened, cuffing the deputy behind the head with his hand, "If there's anything that can be done, you know I will do it."  
  
Festus could barely nod, and Kitty gently took the distraught deputy by the arm, and pulled him toward a table. Doc quickly left, unable to bear the distress so plainly filling the room.  
  
"Sam, can I have some water and towels?"  
  
Festus shivered, and Kitty knew it wasn't because he was cold, but rather, cold fear. In all the years she had known him, she had never known him to show fear. Kitty took the towel Sam handed her, dunked it in the water and gently cleaned the blood off his face.  
  
"Miss Kitty....please could we go? I need to be with Rose."  
  
"We'll go in a minute, just let me get you cleaned up."  
  
His eyes were full of unshed tears, and Kitty couldn't bear to look into them. After cleaning his hands and face, she realized he was sitting at an odd angle, favoring one side. Tenderly she touched his left side, and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh Festus, your ribs are busted..."  
  
But she knew he didn't care. His only concern was for Rose Sullivan. Without another word, Kitty helped him up, and they slowly made their way toward Doc's office. 


	8. Chapter Eight

After carefully laying Rose on Doc's table, Matt turned and bellowed at Adams.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind? You gave Festus hope that you might save her. Doc, how could you be so cruel?"  
  
Adams' voice was full of venom, "You'd have me tell him in front of the entire town that the only woman he ever loved is dead, Matt?" His timbre was colored with emotion, "I won't have all of Dodge bear witness to him breaking down; and we both know that he will." Doc's voice grew soft with intense sadness, "I just won't have it."  
  
Matt placed a gentle hand on Doc's shoulder, and words became unnecessary. The old physician turned away, fighting off his own tears, then, finding control, he spoke quietly to Dillon.  
  
"Help me clean her up. I don't want him to see her like this."  
  
The two of them wiped off the blood, and straightened her hair and clothes, covering most of her body with a blanket. Just as they finished, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened, and Festus entered, followed by Kitty. He looked at Doc and Matt, and he knew the truth.  
  
His voice broke, "Oh Doc....."  
  
"I'm sorry old boy. There was nothing I could do to save her."  
  
Festus walked slowly toward Rose's body, realizing that he suddenly felt numb. He could no longer feel the pain in his ribs, or his head. The only ache he could sense was coming from his heart; and he knew that one would never cease. He reached a gentle hand out and straightened a lock of Rose's hair, then, he ran his finger down her face, and over her lips. He couldn't look back at the people standing behind him; the friends he knew were hurting for him; the people who had become his family; the ones who loved him.  
  
He didn't turn to face them, and his voice shook when he spoke, "I'd be real obliged if ya'd give me a moment alone with her."  
  
Silently, Kitty and Matt walked out the door, and after Doc watched Festus for a moment longer he too, turned and exited. When Festus heard the door quietly close, he allowed the tears to fall unimpeded. He leaned down, buried his face into Rose's chest, and cried his heart out. When no more tears would fall, he kissed her cool lips one last time, wiped his face with his sleeve, and turned toward the door. He knew they hadn't gone far; he knew they wouldn't leave him. He opened the door, and silently they filed back in.  
  
Festus turned to Dillon first, his voice soft and gentle, "I'd appreciate it, Matthew, if'n you could help me git Rose to Percy Crump's place. I'd like him to have her ready fer buryin' by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'll see to it, Festus, you don't need to do a thing."  
  
He turned to Kitty next, "I'd be obliged ma'am if'n you could pick out a nice dress from her things at the Long Branch."  
  
Kitty couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. Finally Festus looked at Doc Adams.  
  
"Let me know what I owe you fer tryin', Doc. I reckon I can pay it in a month or so--"  
  
Doc's voice was tight with emotion, "--Festus... don't." The physician looked up at his old friend with tears in his eyes, "Don't put on a brave face. Not with us. Not with me."  
  
The deputy's voice remained soft, "I ain't. I reckon thar just ain't no more to come from cryin'." He looked at Dillon then, "Tell Percy I'll pick her up with a wagon tomorrow."  
  
"You don't want him to bury her?"  
  
"No. I'll do it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"--I said I'll do it."  
  
"Okay. We'll go with you."  
  
"No."  
  
Doc interjected, "You can't do it yourself...."  
  
"Yes, I can. And I'd be obliged if'n it wasn't brung up again."  
  
They all looked at the floor, unsure of what to say or do next.  
  
Finally, Matt broke the uncomfortable silence, "I'll take her to Percy's place now. Kitty, can you go with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matt picked up Rose's body gently, and carried her toward the door, which Doc held open. As Kitty walked past Festus, she reached out for him, pulling him to her. She caressed the back of his head with her hand, and whispered softly into his ear. Neither Matt nor Doc could hear what she said, but Festus buried his face into her neck for a moment, allowing her to hold him, then he gently pulled away, his eyes wet with fresh tears.  
  
Haggen started for the door, to follow Matt, but Adams blocked his way.  
  
"Let me take a look at those ribs."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I can tell by the way you're walking that they're broken. I need to at least bandage them, Festus."  
  
"Let me alone, Doc."  
  
"I'll do no such thing. Now sit down."  
  
Festus was too tired and hurt to argue. He sat down, Doc bandaged his ribs, and before he knew it, the old codger had knocked him out with ether. Adams wanted the comfort of knowing where Festus was for the night, and that he was all right. He covered Haggen with a blanket, put a pillow beneath his head, and sat in a chair next to him, just in case the deputy needed him during the night.  
  
***********  
  
Matt, Kitty, and Doc stood out in front of Percy Crump's with Festus, until Percy's men brought out the pine box holding Rose's body. Festus had refused a funeral service, and just asked that the body be placed in a wagon for him. He was still insisting on burying her by himself, despite the objections of his closest friends. Dillon leaned in toward his deputy.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want my help, Festus? I'd feel better if I went with you."  
  
"No thanks, Matthew. I need to do this alone."  
  
Percy's men gently set the casket in the wagon. Kitty took Festus by the hand for a moment.  
  
"Please take Matt with you, otherwise I'll worry about you."  
  
He looked her in the eyes, and she could barely stand to gaze at the anguish in his.  
  
"You don't need to worry none, Miss Kitty. I'll be fine."  
  
Doc didn't say a word, he knew better. He merely watched Festus climb into the wagon, pick up the reins, and drive out of Dodge. But then, Doc Adams knew where he was going, and he knew what Haggen would do after he buried her. He also knew that eventually, he would have to go get him. Silently Adams walked down the boardwalk, his hands in his pockets. He could well imagine the pain that Festus held inside, but he didn't know how he was going to help him. Doc Adams only knew that he would have to try.  
  
***********  
  
Matt argued with Doc as the smaller man prepared his buggy.  
  
"You can't go out looking for Festus alone, in the dark. Doc, he could have gone anywhere to bury her."  
  
"He could have, but he didn't."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Wait until morning."  
  
"Can't do that, Matt. He needs me now, and I can't let him down."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Then I am."  
  
They both turned to stare at Kitty.  
  
Doc looked at her squarely, "No honey, I'm afraid you're not coming along either." He held up a hand, before they had a chance to argue, "I'm the one who needs to go to him, and it has to be alone."  
  
Dillon looked at him, "Why you?"  
  
Doc looked away, then back at Matt, "Because."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"It's all you're going to get."  
  
Kitty's voice was quiet with fear, "I'm worried about what he might do."  
  
"So I am, Kitty."  
  
"And how do you propose to help him out there in the dark, by yourself?"  
  
"Don't know that I can, only that I have to try."  
  
Kitty brushed his cheek with her hand, "Just take care of him, Doc."  
  
He nodded, stepped into his buggy, and took off in the same direction Festus had gone that afternoon.  
  
Matt's voice was anxious, "I hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
"More so than we would, Matt. More so than we." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Adams drove toward the little lot of land at the top of the hill three miles outside of Dodge. He found Festus there, sitting on the ground, next to a fresh mound of dirt, a shovel, and an empty bottle of whiskey. Doc pulled on the reins of the buggy.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
The horse stopped, and Adams stepped out, walking slowly over to the deputy.  
  
His voice was as soft as velvet, "Festus? It's me, it's Doc.... You okay?"  
  
Haggen didn't turn around, and while his words were slurred, the anger behind them was not, "Git outta here, Doc. I don't want nobody here."  
  
Doc moved closer, "That's too bad, because I'm not leaving."  
  
Doc reached down and placed a fatherly hand on the deputy's head, and Festus pulled away from him.  
  
"Leave me be, Doc."  
  
Adams voice stayed calm, "I can't do that, Festus."  
  
In blind anger, Haggen stood, swaying on his feet. He picked up the shovel, and tried to swing it, but Doc easily moved aside. Not only was Haggen too drunk, his broken ribs wouldn't support him.  
  
Adams' voice betrayed his worry, "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself worse than ya already have."  
  
"Damn you...I said leave me be!"  
  
Festus tried to swing the shovel again, but this time, he landed in a heap on the ground, his own momentum throwing him off balance. He cradled his ribs, crying out in pain. Doc knelt next to him, pulling Haggen into his arms. Festus tried to swing his fists at the physician, but couldn't muster any kind of fight. Adams held him like a father would a frightened child.  
  
"Shhh....stop fighting, Festus. Just let it go."  
  
Drunk and hurting, the deputy's voice was filled with confusion, "Doc?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. It's Doc."  
  
Festus grabbed Adam's shirt with his hands, pulling him closer. A cry of pain and anguish escaped his lips, and the floodgates of his control opened. A moment later, the alcohol he consumed came back at him, and the deputy began to wretch, violently. Doc gently turned him over, and slid one arm under his belly, while using the other to support Haggen's forehead, patiently waiting for the onslaught to cease. When there was nothing left but dry heaves, Doc pulled Fetsus back into his arms, softly rubbing Haggen's neck until he felt him relax.  
  
Doc spoke softly, "It's time for me to take you home, old boy."  
  
"I cain't leave her Doc."  
  
"You can't stay here, Festus, you'll catch your death."  
  
"I don't wanna live without her, Doc, it hurts too much."  
  
"You don't mean that, Festus."  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
Doc drew the deputy into his chest, holding him tightly. The old man spoke softly into Haggen's ear.  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Festus." Doc closed his eyes trying to stave off his own tears, but his shaking voice betrayed him, "Don't you ever say that to me again."  
  
Adams felt Festus shudder against him, the deputy's sobs finally overwhelming him. Doc held Haggen until he quieted down, then gently, he pulled him up. The deputy leaned heavily on Adams, and the older man helped him into the buggy. He pulled the horse and wagon closer, tying the reins to the back of his rig. Doc covered Festus with a blanket, and sat down next to him. The deputy's hazel eyes having become hollow reflections of anguish.  
  
Festus touched Adam's arm, "I'm sorry, Doc. I'm sorry for what I put ya through tonight, and for bein' so drunk." His voice became softer, filled with regret, "I'm sorriest that I lost her though....."  
  
Adams put his arm around the deputy, and pulled the man's head over to rest on his shoulder, "If I could take the pain and the burden of this from you, Festus, I wouldn't hesitate. But I can't, so you'll have to learn how to lean on me."  
  
"Cain't stay in Dodge no more, Doc."  
  
"Leaving won't fix this, Festus. The hurt just goes with you."  
  
"Oh Doc, this hurts more than I ever knowed anythin' could."  
  
The vulnerability in the deputy's voice cut deeply into Doc's heart, and his throat became tight with emotion, "I know it does, old boy. I know."  
  
Haggen's voice held a child's naiveté, "Nothin'll ever be the same, will it?"  
  
Doc tenderly cupped the back of Haggen's head, stroking the short- cropped hair with his fingers.  
  
"No old son, it won't."  
  
Festus wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the resonance of experience in the old physician's words. None of them had ever known the reason Galen Adams first left the East to come to Dodge, and in that moment, Festus prayed it wasn't because the old man had been trying to escape a hurt like this one. But in Doc's tone of voice, and the touch of his hand, Festus Haggen had recognized the truth.  
  
The End 


End file.
